


Who's the teacher?

by charlymo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlymo/pseuds/charlymo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy is teaching Felicity to shoot a bow and arrow, Oliver is not happy.  A little angst (very little , the show is angsty enough) but an happy Olicity ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the teacher?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Characters are DC and Arrow's.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

Oliver heard the familiar sound of an arrow being released from a bow and smiled. He was happy that Roy was taking his training seriously. He continued down the stairs and looked over to the area where the targets were set up. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Roy hand the bow to Felicity.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled at them.

They both jumped because they hadn't heard him come in. Roy shrugged, "She wanted to learn to shoot so I offered to show her."

"No, no, no, no." He said angrily as he shook his head walking towards them, " if Felicity wants to learn how to shoot, I'll be the one to teach her."

He snatched the bow from her hands and glared at Roy who said, "She said she didn't want to learn from you," this earned him a glare from Felicity so he shook his head saying, "you know what, you two are crazy. I'm going upstairs to see Thea, you two work out whatever problem this is without me."

Roy left them, stomping up the stairs and slamming the door. Oliver looked down at Felicity asking, "Why didn't you want me to teach you?"

She straightened her back and an angrily said, "Because I actually want to learn and you are a distraction!" She turned to walk away but he caught her arm.

"What do you mean?" He asked, all the anger out of him now. Her words felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? You cannot be that oblivious Oliver or maybe you can, come to think of it. You know that I have feelings for you and yet you work out shirtless and invade my personal space and touch me constantly. I know that you said you can't be with someone you could really care about and I really am trying to move on but this," She waved her hands, "these things you do have to stop because it's sending mixed signals." She spat at him as she jerked her arm away and crossed them in front of her chest.

He looked at her and knew he was probably the world's biggest ass. He had done all of those things because even though he felt he couldn't be with her, he wanted to be near her. He was being selfish and she deserved so much more than him.

"Right, silent Oliver as usual. You badger someone into telling you how they're feeling and you go all broody and quiet. I've got some programs that are finishing up and then I'll leave--"

"I don't want you to move on." He whispered.

"Oliver--" She said pleadingly as her eyes got big.

"No, hear me out please." He looked at her with those piercing blue eyes and she knew she couldn't tell him no. She nodded and he continued, "I know you deserve better but I don't want you to move on. I'm really trying to be a man that can be worthy of you. You are like a bright light in my dark world and you have no idea how much that terrifies me."

"How can I possibly terrify you after the things you've been through?" She interrupted him, asking.

"You don't terrify me Felicity but the darkness I'm around does. I don't want to taint the person that you are. You are so giving and full of life that I'm afraid if I let myself be with you, my darkness will eventually overtake you and you wouldn't be you. That would destroy me."

"Have you ever thought that maybe that light is because of you?" His eyes shot up to hers and she grabbed his hand, "Oh, don't get me wrong, I have a sunny disposition and once I've had my morning coffee, it gets a lot brighter but did you ever stop and think that maybe I smile a little more because I have you in my life? Oliver, I love what I do here with you and I look forward everyday to help the people of this city but I'm happiest when I know you're here. And I'm not going to lie, salmon ladder Wednesdays are my favorite." She smiled and stepped closer, "I don't want to move on Oliver but I can't wait forever for you to get your head out of your ass."

"I love you." He stated simply with a shy smile.

"Oh." She was surprised, her eyes were big and her lips formed an "O"

"I love you, I love that you don't back down from me, I love that you babble, I love the bright colors that you wear and if we're being honest, I love that you watch me when I work out," He winked at her and she blushed, "I invade your personal space because I want to be as close to you as I possibly can and it's impossible for me NOT to touch you. So Felicity Smoak this is me getting my head out of my ass, will you go out with me again?"

She smacked him playfully on the chest saying, "Yes Oliver, I will. Now was that so hard to do?"

He shook his head as he leaned down to kiss her. He had a feeling that this was going to be his new favorite thing, kissing Felicity. She moaned when his tongue slipped inside her mouth and she moved to press her body against his.

She broke the kiss moments later saying, "Wait, wait, wait, why couldn't Roy teach me to shoot? You taught him."

"Mmmhmm," He mumbled as he nuzzled her neck, dropping kisses here and there, "I did teach him but if anyone is going to teach you new things, I want it to be me," He moved back dropping a quick kiss on her mouth and asked, "you think you can handle that?"

"As long as I get to teach you a few things too, I don't think that should be a problem." She replied as she licked her lips and looked at his.

"Felicity Smoak, you are remarkable."

"Thank you for remarking on it." She murmured as she brought his lips to hers.


End file.
